The Shrine of Dusk
by Umbreon-L0ver
Summary: Another story, you may not know the other one, but does not matter, as we join an adventure with a shiny Umbreon, an espeon, and a glaceon who has another side. I dunno why its rated T, if you think different PM me okay?
1. Chapter 1

**Another story, you may not know the other one, but does not matter, as we join an adventure with a shiny Umbreon, an espeon, and a glaceon who has another side.**

 **The Shrine of Dusk**

I am an umbreon. I am Dusk. Yeah, my name is that. I am escaping from the humans of this land of Hoenn. More on that later. But first, I am no normal umbreon, I have a different color rings, blue to be specific, I am known as a "shiny" based off of humans. Why I left. What I think I am? I am Dusk. And that espeon trotting next to me is Jewel.

Just then a glaceon whom I do not know, was starting to follow me. "Get lost." I said. The glaceon was moving closer, then I standed on my hind legs, then I did something no other umbreon would do to such a glaceon "NOW" I said. "I just wanna be a friend…" said the glaceon. "Then shut up and learn the group, I am Dusk, and this is Jewel, been friends since an…. Incident, you?" yeah, I may be the jerk, but I am standing next to Jewel, on my hind legs, which is not a good sign.

"I am Frost, and I am a female glaceon if you couldn't tell," the ice creature spoke in a soft, but stern voice, also standing on her hind legs. Jewel standed on her hind legs just because. "Okay, one glaceon coming up, we will need her for the war right Dusk?" my espeon said. "Yes, but lets call her a…" I was about to shadow ball her as I was in that stance, as Jewel saw that she quickly put in "friend, yeah!" she stuttered, it's amazing how a powerful eeveelution could do that. Then I realized that the glaceon was moving too close to me. "Shut up, as I am not open okay?" I said, blushing a little. "Yeah, maybe we should not let this happen." said Jewel. "She is fine," I said.

I just realized she was carrying a human sack full of food, and I saw a red and white ball thing used to capture us. "You can stay if you let us keep those… berries? I don't think they are food." I confusingly said. "Of course not, silly shiny umbreon." that made me a little mad, but that may be a compliment. "This is what people call bread, oh, and that Pokéball? That was mine." she said, surprisingly saying it quietly.

"Crush it, end the humans." I yelled. "First let's eat," she said pulling out a blanket and taking out the 'bread' and some berries. So I apparently failed eating it, because human food you're such a moron and eat it without a care if it was poisoned by a pesky beedrill. "Crush it." Jewel and I said surprisingly at the same time. "Fine… goodbye my life with my trainer, Cam" As she crushed it with a rock. "Welcome to the 'Shrine' crew." Jewel said. Then that crazy glaceon packed 2 caves in that bag of her's she calls it 'tents.' whatever, at least I get to sleep well since I escaped Kalos.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SHRINE OF DUSK:**

 **CHAPTER 2**

I try to accept that I am no usual pokemon. But no one else accepts that. Especially that glaceon, "shiny" pokemon are only a possession by humans. ARE WE TREASURED!? Yes. Are we partners, NO! We only had one 'tent', Frost never said why, but it is cramped. I had to be in the middle of these two eeveelutions. Just then Jewel and Frost suddenly woke up, "come on everybody, we have a SHINY umbreon with us, shouldn't we be in a good mood?" mentioned Frost. Frost's idea of a good mood is opposite of mine. Just then Jewel quickly went to glaceon and said things to remind her.

"Wow, I am so, sorry."

"... OK"

Then Jewel said, "What now, you are now done with humans, are we like going to have a picnic?" Than Frost said "Let's have a vote." both of the female eeveelutions raised their paws. "Its settled."

 **FROST'S P.O.V**

This shiny, is mysterious. I must find a way to become a quick friend, he is so stern though, how can I do this, when that happens, I can find his weak point, and then encourage him to do whatever I WANT! But, how?

 **DUSK'S P.O.V (NORMAL)**

A picnic, what an absurd idea, these eeveelutions, are strange, I may be an umbreon, but I always know when there is an other side. Each eevee evolution, has a special talent. But Frost's I am not surprised, a cunning, charming, sylveon is also similar. I also know that each umbreon has an extreme weakness, socialization, we always get lured into doing anything, I guess.

The picnic is just starting, glaceon still using that sack of human food. I am happily eating some oran berries. For once I am in a good mood. "Come on, is there a reason you encouraged us to come to a picnic, Frost?" blurted out Jewel. "We don't waste food in the Shrine."

"I want to get to know each other." said Frost

"Well that is swell, I was an obscure grey eevee, now I am a 'majestic' umbreon."

"Well I agree…" I'm pretty sure Frost said, but despite the ears, we sometimes can't hear well.

"What?" quickly said Jewel.

"Oh nothing… how did you meet?" quickly said Frost changing the subject.

"Just when I jumped off that vehicle, I ran, ran as fast as I can." I said, I told you, once we start socializing we can't stop, that is why umbreon don't usually speak.

"And then when Dusk finally made it to the forest, while running, he tripped over a sleeping litten, and while I was walking, he slammed right into me, and the Shrine began." said Jewel, trying to wow the glaceon.

"I never knew you were so social, Dusk!" said Frost.

We continued eating for a while, then Frost spoke up.

"Well, I was raised by Cam from birth, and I was a happy eevee, and then I went into this ice cave, and evolved. I encountered many pokemon, and I was fond of the eevee evolutions. And yesterday, I was lost in the forest, and now I'm here. I always wanted to become the best. But, y'know."

"Ugh. Here it comes, the waterworks." said Jewel.

After a while, she stopped being teary eyed. She said:

"I have an idea, let's tell us all our secret weakness!"

"Thats stupid."

Thank you, thank you, I think these short little chapters are good. Wouldn't you?

Umbre0n


End file.
